powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal: Element Force
Transformation Devices Climate Brace Climate Brace: '''Each of the five rangers has a Climate Brace. It has a V on it that helps them morph. To morph, they say, "It's Morphin' Time! Climate Brace Activate! Climate Change!" They can even communicte with each other. Suits Element Suits '''Element Suits: The Fivemen's powered suits, they are equipped after activating the V-Changers. Five Pink and Five Yellow's Five Suit helmets have on earrings on their sides shaped after the emblems on their helmets. In the emblem area of each ranger's helmet are built the following devices: They are able to summon Jewels to power up their Weather sabers. Individual Weapons and Team Weapons Pyro Sword: The Pyro Sword is the Red Ranger's main weapon. It can easily burn enemies and when it strikes enemies, When he puts his V grip on it can turn into a small shuttle that can shoot bursts of fire, or attack enemies on its own. When he puts his Jewel on, he can do a very powerful fire slash that can obliterate grunts and damage monsters. Hydro Risbees: The Hydro Risbees are the two throwing weapons that belongs to the blue ranger. They can be them with water spraying behind them and they move very fast. That can put of fires, distract enemies, or launch enemies back. Sidearms Element Blasters: Each of the five core rangers has a standard sidearm called the Element blasters that shoot color coded blasts that reassemble their elements. They have detachable V Grips that usually stay on top enhanced the size. When the size is enlarged, they shoot longer more powerful beams. They are concussive and shoot extremely powerful blasts of energy. The Element blasters also has a sword mode. They are very sharp and when it is struct on enemies, a small beat of steam can come from them. When they put the V Grips on they can do more enhanced strikes. When they press the V grip they can do an elemental strike that can be short or long ranged. Weather Sabers: Each of the rangers has a silver sword they shows their colors on the bottom. This is the main weapon the rangers use for close combat because it applies more force but isn't as Swift as the Sword mode for the Element Blasters. The V Grips can be applied on here only for the swords to produce more energy. The main things they use are the jewels that they can summon from their helmets. It helps them do their Element slashes. They can shoot large bursts of their elements and they can even use the Grips and Jewels to charge up a higher amount of energy for a splash of elements. Combining both (without pressing the gripped jewel) results in more force applied. They can even do their other elemental attacks. They can even make their elements fall from the sky, or make them come from the ground hence why they're called Weather Sabers. They can press the Grips and Jewels to perform an airborne attack or to a thrust. Element Ropes: Each ranger has an element rope that they can Summon in or out of ranger form. They can be used to grapple, sting enemies, power up they sidearm weapons, close combat, and they can even be thrown. When they attach the ropes to their blasters, they can shoot small spheres of rope or shoot a grappling hook. When they put them on their blasters in sword mode, their swords can stretch out (Similar to Super Samurai's Shark Sword). When they put it on their Sabers they can do team attacks like 5 Element strike, singular to Quintuple attacks. Vehicles Power-up Category:Power Rangers: Element Force